


Remise à niveau

by Nelja



Series: Les trolls sont dans la rue [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Satire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekistrukk est convié à un stage de remise à niveau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remise à niveau

Sekistrukk Grjantgardsson, "le fléau du crépuscule" avait couru sur la fin, trébuchant sur la marche subtile à l'entrée du donjon, comme un vrai débutant. Il avait fallu qu'il se lève tôt, qu'il paie la diligence - cela lui serait remboursé dans quelques années, probablement -, qu'il trouve son chemin dans les cachots obscurs, et maintenant, il était exactement à l'heure pour le stage de mise à jour en "Techniques modernes de torture psychologique."

Sur la salle de trente places, trois ou quatre collègues le regardaient d'un air maussade.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la formatrice entra, comme une fleur, accompagnée d'un jeune assistant chargé de ses affaires. Elle portait une ample robe noire aux longues manches et un masque métallique. Sekistrukk se sentit soudain un peu honteux de son pagne de fourrures. Mais il résista à la tentation de se laisser aller à son complexe d'infériorité naturel. Après tout, il portait aussi des pointes ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être meilleur et plus approprié, pour un bourreau, que des pointes ?

Le jeune assistant, lui, était torse nu, et arborait un long fouet et un sourire décidé.

La formatrice parlait d'une voix monotone, et fixant l'assistance de telle sorte qu'on pouvait sentir le mépris à travers son masque. C'était une simple déformation professionnelle, se rassura Sekistrukk ! Cela ne signifiait rien sur ce qu'elle pensait effectivement d'eux ! Non, il n'avait pas à se soucier de cela ! Accessoirement, il y avait largement assez d'autres raisons pour lesquelles il avait envie de courir en rond comme un poulet décapité ! On était en train d'aborder les nouvelles orientations de la guilde, en particulier au sujet de la torture sexuelle !

"Vous savez," continuait la femme d'un ton monocorde, pendant que son assistant prenait des poses, "il faut savoir que le potentiel d'influence mentale est bien plus frappant si la victime a partiellement apprécié ce qui lui est infligé. Il peut s'ensuivre une remise en question à l'effet dévastateur."

"Mais", s'exclama Sekistrukk - il n'avait pas pu résister, il avait même probablement brandi le poing en sautant sur ses pieds, par habitude - "c'est contraire à l'esprit de la torture ! Nous n'avons jamais été formés pour ça !"

"Comme vous êtes vieux jeu." soupira la femme. De sa part, on aurait pu jurer que c'était la pire des insultes, pire que de lui dire qu'il était bête, paresseux, ou même gentil.

"Et je travaille spécifiquement avec un groupe de Gentils pour lesquels ces méthodes semblent peu adaptées ! Peut-être réussirait-on mieux si on nous donnait du matériel supplémentaire _vraiment_ utile."

"S'ils n'aiment pas se faire torturer," répondit la formatrice d'un ton catégorique, "c'est que vous ne vous y prenez pas bien ! Ecoutez, peut-être pourrions-nous, justement, vous prendre comme exemple ?"

Le jeune assistant, mordillant lubriquement son fouet, s'approcha de Sekistrukk en ondulant des hanches. Ce dernier, paralysé par le nombre d'impératifs administratifs qu'il enfreindrait en le giflant ou en le défiant en duel d'une quelconque façon, ne sut comment réagir.

"Vous n'êtes pas mal." fit remarquer le jeune homme en lui posant une main sur la poitrine. "Belle carrure. Mais il faudrait penser à un relookage. Les pointes ne sont plus du tout pratiques pour le genre d'activités au nouveau programmme."

Sekistrukk eut un frisson d'horreur.

"C'est mal de paniquer." s'entendit-il répondre. Du moins, Sekistrukk était presque sûr que cela s'écrivait de cette façon. "Il est juste important de tirer le plus grand parti possible de ses capacités de séduction... Et surtout..." Il brandit encore une fois son fouet, "n'oubliez pas de vous protéger." Si seulement il avait pu parler d'un grand bouclier !

L'assistant se faisait de plus en plus insistant, se pressant contre lui. Tout le monde les regardait. Il sortir un grand classeur "Regardez seulement ce que l'on peut faire avec du débouche-évier et de l'huile d'olive..."

Sekistrukk jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la brochure, qui semblait jaillie des profondeurs indicibles au-delà de l'univers connu, ou peut-être même du cerveau d'un inspecteur.

Il eut alors la seule réaction qu'on pouvait attendre d'un homme brave et sain d'esprit à qui était interdit l'usage de la grande hache.

Il s'enfuit en hurlant.


End file.
